Goku Vacation
by nella09
Summary: Goku takes a break. Why not. Just some fun
1. Chapter 1

That's it! I can't take it anymore! As I another set of dishes I look out the window. I can't believe it! Another summer came and left. Usually I wouldn't really mind so much but for some reason I just had it. Then I heard the front door open, and lord and behold my dear husband has finally returned from training. Just when I was about to turn around to address him, he has the nerve to wrap his arms around me. "Guess what Chichi." I angrily huffed as a response. "So, we're leaving tomorrow for two months."

At this I turned around and looked him in the eye. "YOU'RE GOING TRAINING AGAIN! AND FOR TWO MONTHS! YOU JUST GOT HOME!" He looked at me slightly puzzled, and then he had his usually grin. "GOKU!"

He placed his hands on my hips as he pulled me closer. "I said _we're_ leaving. As in _you_ and me." Now I'm the one with a puzzled look. "You better get plenty of rest tonight before our big trip." With that he just left me staying there in the kitchen. I had half a mind to go after him to ask him what he was talking about. But I was just too stunned to move.

As the day was coming to an end and Whis was gathering us to go back to earth a weird female appeared. She was as tall as Vegeta, had long red hair, and wore an outfit close to what Bulma worn when we first met. As she approached us Whis seemed off. "Hello Whis. Oh and this most be Goku and Vegeta I heard so much about." Whis nodded his head. Me and Vegeta didn't know what to say. "Goku may I speak to you _alone_." I looked at Whis for any sign if I should worry, he just nodded and I followed the female a good way off from the group.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know I know a great deal about you, and I have an offer that is too good to past us." I nodded as she continued. "You see from what I hear you are the great savior of earth, and you even had a hand in saving other planets and universes. The thing I want to thank you." I gave her a puzzled face. "How about I drop you off and a person of your choice to a far-off planet to take a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Yeah, you know to relax and enjoy yourself. I could drop you off on a planet that has beautiful beaches, and the locos are nice to. A place where you don't have to worry about the next threat and you don't have to worry about anything at all."

"What's the catch." It sounded interesting, maybe Chichi would like it. She does need a break.

"Well the thing is that you have to stay there for two months." My mouth dropped at the mention of how long it was. "Also, nobody can contact you what's so ever."

"What if the earth needs me? What if something happens while I'm away? What if…"

"I'm sure there won't be any problems if you're not there. Can't Vegeta or any of your friends handle it." Flash back from when Freeza came back and I was there in time came to mind. "For goodness sake. You're telling me that nobody can do anything without you. So sad. They should learn."

I just starred at her as I though about what she just said. Am I really the only one who keep the earth safe? Vegeta is just as strong as me, and Gohan as started training again. So, what do I really have to worry about?

"Good to see you're thinking. So, relax, take the two months off. Everything will be fine. On top of that when you return, you'll be refresh and ready for anything. Oh, and Goku." I nodded. "I'm taking you tomorrow, and on top of that you can't tell anyone other than the person you're taking with you." Before I could say anything, she disappeared.

After I finished the dishes, I headed to our bedroom to find an interesting sight. There were suitcases on the bed and clothes all over the place. I was more surprised that one wasn't full with his training gi. "Goku, honey." He walked out of our walk-in closet. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." He said stating the obvious. "I can see that, but why?"

"I told you, we're leaving for two months."

"Where and why?"

"It's a surprise." He then held up two of my dresses from the closet. "So which one do you wanna take? I like this one." He said lifting up the purple dress slightly higher than the other.

"Why not both. And shouldn't we tell our sons? And where is Goten going to stay? And aren't you going to pack your training gi too?"

"Ok, and Goten could stay with Gohan if anything. Plus, I'm not really allowed to tell anyone other than you about this. I'm not taking my gi because I'm not going to be training." I was about to stay something till he pulled me in for a kiss. When we finally parted I was breathless. "For the next two months is just going to be about you and me." I felt my checks heat up and just looked away.

With that said we spent the rest of the afternoon pack and I did notice that Goku seemed a bit worried.

As I capsule our bags and got ready for dinner, I felt that Goten was about to arrive soon. As I headed downstairs, I could hear Chichi humming a tone. It's good to hear her happy. I went to the door and opened it as I waited for my youngest son to come home. When he landed in the yard, I called for him to hurry inside and clean up.

As we ate Goten went on and on about his day and then he told us how there was this lady who came to CC and spoke with Bulma. He said how Bulma yelled at her for talking nonce and that she can't believe for two months I was going to be gone. When he said that I almost choked on some rice and Chichi started asking him questions.

"So yeah, the lady said that for two months dad is going to be gone and nobody can contact him. When Bulma asked why the lady said he deserve it. Oh, and that we should be grateful she's even giving dad two months. She said it's because she was going to offer him a year and that if he didn't take the year, she would destroy this universe." Me and Chichi were left stunned. "So, dad, she said that you were allowed to take one person with you. Who you taking?"

I looked at Chichi and then Goten started to cry. Oh boy.

After dinner was done, I did my usually after dinner workout while Goten read a book sitting on my back. I just couldn't get this weird feeling that something might happen during those two months. No matter how hard I tried to force those thoughts out my head it still was there.

Once I put Goten to bed I went to our room to start my nightly routine. When I entered our room, I noticed Goku relaxing in bed. "Tomorrow is the day, Chichi."


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Goten gave me a big hug and told us to have fun. With that he started flying off to his brother's while me and Goku spoke to the woman the was in front of us. After a few words were exchange our surroundings vanished and it was replaced with something total different and beautiful. It's so beautiful I was just speechless.

"I'll be back in two months. Don't worry about the locos, they won't bother you. Everything on this planet is safe. Oh, before I forget if you haven't noticed by now everything is huge. Well that's because this planet is run by giants. So much fun. Now enjoy." Before we could say anything she just left.

As we looked around Goku seem to be slightly off. Just when I was about to say something he spoke. "Well looks like I should set us up a shelter. You could look around while I work, try not to go too far, ok." I nodded my head as I saw him looking around and walked towards a tall tree.

I can't believe this! Dad only been gone for two days and this lady relieved my uncle! What the hell! What's really surprised me was that he wasn't alone and that he doesn't want to fight or destroy. On top of that a man who looked like dad was with him, and a strange lady who wouldn't let go of Goten. On top of that Vegeta seem to be more on edge than usual, then again I can't blame him. After all his father was also relieved and it's scary how much they were similar.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I hear Pan giggle and looked her way to see the strange man holding her to my face. "Come here Pan" When I took her, she smiled at the man and calling him grandpa. "No Pan." The man smiled back and stated but she isn't wrong. "What do you mean?"

"I am _your_ grandfather." Even though he said that yesterday I still didn't believe him.

"Goku do you think Goten is ok?" I looked at my husband as he was setting up the fire for the fish he caught. He didn't answer till he was finished.

"He'll be fine Chichi. Gohan will take care of him, so let's try to _relax_." It only been two days and he still seem off. Then again can't blame him. Even though it was funny how the lady came back this morning with a bag of capsules stating she was sorry she forgot. One capsule was a house we could use, good thing too. I don't think I can sleep on the ground another night.

"Are you ok Goku."

"I'll be fine Chichi. What you want to do while we wait for the fish to cook?"

Doesn't seem like he going to tell me again today. I guess he's just as worried as I am. Well this is supposed so be a vacation so maybe it's time to act like it. When was the last time we actual had a vacation? Just then I had an idea and I ran back into the home.

Seeing Chichi run into the home was slightly surprising but I tried not to give it much thought. I tried to see if I could sense the earth but it seems that we are way too far. I was close to try and contact King Kai till Chichi came back out. When I saw her my mouth just dropped.

I can't believe it. She was wearing one of her bathing suits and she is beyond amazing. I was daze that I didn't notice she was walking to me. "Goku?" I finally snapped out of it and found my hands on her small waist.

"Yes Chichi." She giggled and wiggled out of my hands and lightly jogged back to the house. That's it! I playfully try to catch her. I let her escape a couple of times before I had her pinned on the ground. We laughed and before I could land a kiss on those beautiful lips she just had to remind me about this fish.

"Goten get out of Raditz hair! And go get ready for bed!"

"Come on grandma! I don't wanna go! Can't me and uncle Raditz play some more?"

"Boy! You better listen to her or I'll make you go to bed!" I can't believe this. I wish mom and dad was back already. Goten said it only been a month but it feels like forever. Why couldn't I go with them? This is so not fair. As I walked to my tempary room grandma followed me. I do admit that it was nice that I got to meet dad's side of the family. I still can remember how Gohan reacted to uncle Raditz.

As the lady came back from giving dad the bag from Bulma she announced that she had a big surprised for us. When she said that there was a circle on the floor and figures started to rise from it. When the light was gone there stood someone I thought I would never see again. When I saw _him_ my rage just exploded!

Blindly I found myself punching him. I heard muffles as I was taking my rage out on his ribs. Just when I was about to punch his face again someone stopped my hand. I then felt someone was pulling me away and trying to hold me back. "LET ME GO!" Nothing but pure hatred was running through my veins as I look at that monster's face.

"Brat snap out of it boy!" I felt a strong punch to the gut. When my eyes finally focused I was starring at Vegeta. I was about to say something till he held his hand up. Then I look to _him_ again and then I noticed something I didn't before. Two other figures were next to him. One of them even looked like dad.

In what felt like a whisper I asked who were they. The female was the one who got up and walked over to me. "So you must be my grandson Raditz told me about. My you so strong. I'm Gine, Raditz and Kakarrot's mother. And over there by Raditz is Bardock, their father." She had a very gentle aura around her and when she stopped Goten she just broke down and cried.

The rest of the day was just unbearably awkward, especially between me and my uncle. Gine then went on to explain that they didn't really send dad to destroy earth, but for him to surive. I noticed Raditz seem shocked by the news. Also noticing that Gine wouldn't stop hugging Goten; saying something about how she wish she could have seen dad grow up. Bardock on the other hand seem beyond quiet.

Just when things were setting down the lady had one more surprised. She brought back Vegeta's father. From then on we were told that they will live in this world for the rest of the year. When we asked why she just laughed and disappeared.

Wow two months seem to go by so fast. On top of that I'm glad I took this unexpected vacation with my wife. Not only do I feel relax I also was able to spend a lot of time with Chichi. I should do that more often when we retune to earth. Maybe I should just not leave earth at all when I want to train. Or maybe actually settle down for good.

Either way tonight was our last night on this planet before we went home. So I'm going to make the best of it. Especially since Chichi isn't wearing any clothes right now.


	3. Chapter 3

As me and Chichi started to wake I noticed that someone was knocking on the door. I really didn't want to leave my wife side, but I guess I have to since Chichi is still asleep. As I got out, I grabbed my boxes from the floor and a tank top. When I open the door there stood that lady again. She was giggling before she let me know that she'll be back in the afternoon to take us back home. I thanked her and watched her leave before I closed the door.

Before I went to wake up Chichi, I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and that's when I saw the reason that lady was giggling. Man, Chichi did a number on me, I really didn't notice she bit so hard. I started snickering myself. I wonder how I left Chichi. And if she heard me call her, she appeared by the door way. Man, I don't know if I should laugh at the sight or attack her. She too was covered with bite marks and some handprints.

She looked at me confused for a moment before she too started to giggle. Hearing that triggered another round of ruff housing, and when we finally left the bathroom I was carrying her. My chest swells up with pride knowing that I'm the reason she was too drain to walk. It really has been forever having to not worry and just being intimate. I definitely need to shower her with more affection every chance I get.

As I watch Goten and Raditz spar I can't help but wonder how dad would react to seeing uncle Raditz again. Would he rage out like him or will he be his usually forgiven self? I really hope that dad doesn't rage because I don't either me or Vegeta could stop him. Just when I was about to get up from my seat Bardock walked over to me. "Boy are you ok?"

"Yeah, just slightly worry about dad's reaction when he comes back today."

"You truly think it'll be that bad?" I just nodded. "Is it because of Raditz?" I nodded again. "Well maybe those shouldn't meet right away till after we explain to Kakarrot."

"Um, grandpa." He looked at me. "How do you think he'll react to you?" All did was look away towards Raditz and Goten before he walked away from me. Just when I was going to say something Gine walked up to me. "What about you grandma?"

She just shock her head. "I really don't know. I'm actually scared to meet my son after so long." That was understandable, I guess. But I still can't get this feeling something bad is going to happen. Well we'll just have to wait till dad and mom gets back this afternoon.

As me and Goku finish lunched and got ready to leave with the lady something felt off. Goku was even more quiet than usual. "What's the matter honey?" He just smiled and shock his head. Before I could say anymore the lady finally showed up. Just as fast we came to this planet we were back home.

To my surprise once we appeared I was attack by some small body and knocked down. When I finally saw who attacked me it was Goten, hugging the living daylight out of me and crying. "MOMMY! YOU'RE HOME!" When he finally let go of me, he rushed to his father and hugged his leg. "Hey dad!"

As I witness Goku picking up Goten I finally got up from the ground. Then I was ambushed my other son and granddaughter. Just not as violent. After they hugged me half to death they let go and walked over to Goku. Pan was in Goku arms and they walked over to me. Just when we having a family moment a strange female walked up to us.

She had short hair and had an outfit similar to Vegeta battle armor, just with a skirt. I was confused at that sight, even Goku seem confused. But Goten and Gohan didn't seem to mind. Before I could say anything Goten spoke. "Mom meet grandma. That lady brought her and grandpa back to life." Before I could reply I heard a loud noise next to me. When I look over to my right I saw that Goku had fainted. You would think I was going to be the one to faint.

Goten tried to shaking his dad awake to no use. Even this woman seem to be in shocked by Goku's reaction. "OH NO! My poor Kakarrot. Bardock, come quick!" Before I knew it a man who look just like my Goku, only with scars on his face. "Bardock do something." She started to cry.

I don't know what happen but when I woke up I was in a bed, and when I looked around the room I was in a saw Chichi sitting down next to me. Before I could say anything that strange, yet familiar woman showed up by the door. But she wasn't alone. Next to her was a man who looked so much like me. I started feeling like I was about to pass out again till I saw that woman started to have tears sliding down her face.

I tried my best to keep it together and then I looked over to Chichi. She had a sad smile and when I was about to say something she spoke first. "Sweetie are you ok?" I nodded. "Good. So I guess I got to explain what's going on." I stood quiet as she explain.

I was left speechless to find out these two people are actually my dead parents. What confused me the most was why they were here and for how long. Just then Gohan showed up at the door. "So dad how you feeling?" I told him I was feeling ok, then he continue. "So dad there also someone else who was brought back to life. And please for Dente sake don't go crazy." I asked him what he meant, but instead of answering me he looked towards the door.

Then came the biggest shock in my life, someone I never thought I see again unless I was dead again. It just couldn't be, I was between wanting to kill him a second time and wanting to ask questions. I got up and walked over to him. When I was just in front of him, he seemed nervous. "Talk. Now." Fear was read all over his face and she tried to speak. I was actually getting impatient and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him outside.

When we were outside I notice it was dark out, but that didn't matter. "I won't say it again." He started walking backwards as he tried to tell me he was sorry. By now Gohan and Goten were already outside with Chichi. Before I could grab him again I heard a loud what from my wife. Before I knew it she was next to us and punched Raditz in the face.

Now here I was trying to get my wife away from my brother. I knew I wanted to beat the daylights out of him but I'm not letting Chichi get hurt. It felt like hours till Chichi and I calm down enough for Raditz and these supposed parents of mine to speak. I was still in shock at the whole thing, but I tried to stay calm. Around this time Vegeta finally showed up.

After dad and mom finally calm down and everything was explained it was starting to get calm till Vegeta showed up. I really didn't know what to expect till he mentions that woman from before stating that for a year they'll be dealing "these weaklings." Dad seem to not mind, since he thought this was a good chance to get a few things off his chest. Neither me nor Vegeta knew what he was talking about. And when I spoke to mom she too seem to be thinking this was a good opportunity. Whatever that means. This was going to be a long year.

As I watched mom, dad, and Goten getting ready to leave I noticed grandma seeming sad. "Mom, dad if possible could you guys stay the night or so?" They looked at each other for a moment.

"Sorry Gohan, but we really miss our home. We'll be back tomorrow." I watched them as they flew away on numbus.

It's been over a year since mom and dad went on their vacation and now everyone is gather together to say goodbye to grandma, grandpa, and uncle Raditz. Dad seem to not being taking it so well since he was still hugging grandma. This was funny to watch, never thought dad would be the clingy type. Goten also didn't want to let go of grandma either. This was too funny.

Not only that somehow along the way me and uncle Raditz seem to get close, and if I was imagining it I think Piccolo was jealous. Even Pan seem to get attach to grandpa and grandma, she too didn't want to let go. "Ok you three, let her go." Mom was trying hard to try to get dad and Goten off grandma. It was just funny to watch. It took grandpa to step in to get everyone off.

We said our final goodbyes and then they disappeared. Just like that it seem nothing change, well except dad gave mom this weird look. I didn't know if I should be embarrass or gross out. I look towards Goten to see him to gross out. Well it seems he saw dad too. I sometimes find it funny that dad one minute would hide how he feels and another minute he's all lovey-dovey with mom.

"Hey Goten, wanna stay over?" Goten looked to mom almost asking if it was alright, but then it seemed he remember the face dad gave and just told me yes. Mom was clueless and was about to tell Goten no, when dad stepped in and said it was perfectly fine. Again mom seemed clueless and moments like this makes me question who really is the naive one between them. Mom and dad seem to have the same personality sometimes.

After seeing mom and dad leave me and Goten started laughing. And just like that everything seem to go back to what is our definition of normal.


End file.
